Jared Went to Jared's
by TheBiteOfFrost
Summary: One-shot. Just a little Christmas fluff... First one-shot, just in time for Christmas! "'Kimberly Keller,' he said, releasing my hands and opening the white box. 'Will you marry me' Did I really need to say an answer we both didn't already know?"


_**Merry Christmas! **_

**This is a one-shot, but I love Jared and Kim too much I couldn't resist. My first one-shot, hope you like it! Loves!**

**ArielMermaid**

_When we finally kiss good night, how I'd hate to go in the storm… But if you really hold me tight all the way home I'll be warm… _Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! Sung by Michael Bublé

The white snowflakes of the snow outside were now pilling on the grounds of La Push and fill out the sidewalks and gutters, sparkling like diamonds concealed within the snow. And although the weather was cold and the sky was filled with a gray overcast, it held a subtle beauty that shone in the sky, white flecks of snow falling from the murky clouds above. I reach over to the heater and turn it up higher, feeling the blast of heat leak out of the vents. I sigh, content, thankful for the heat my car was providing.

I pass Christmas-decorated houses along the sides of the roads, seeing the green and red and blue and white lights of Christmas shine brightly from the houses and homes of the Olympic Peninsula. I was coming back from work, a nursing home in the town of Forks, where I was still working at until I get my Medical Degree in college, where I go to Monday to Friday up in Seattle.

Christmas day was here and I was spending the day helping the other workers at nursing home. My boss, Mackenzie O'Neal, had asked me to help spend some of the holiday with some of the elderly there, to let them know that they're not forgotten on a special holiday as this. And if no family had come to visit them, I made extra sure that I had enough money the day before to go and get them something—a new purse or a nice tie, or even a little Christmas tree ornament.

"It really means a lot to them, Kim," I remember Mackenzie saying, with a happy expression on her face after I'd helped clean the tables after dinner earlier that night. "And it means a lot to me, too. Thank you."

I had blushed and looked away, and replied with an "it was no problem, Mackenzie" before turning back to the piled dishes.

Now that I was on my way home—a small apartment on the outskirts of La Push, shared with the love of my life, Jared Wolfe.

I chuckle to myself, remembering the little joke Jared always commented about him being a shape shifter, or popularly called a werewolf, and his last name being Wolfe. It was cute, I thought, but Jared pretended to look offended whenever I dared to call him "cute". Sexy or hot, by his definition, were acceptable, but by no means must I call him "cute".

And now that it was Christmas and my day at work was over, I could thankfully return home. I wasn't exhausted, but I was excited to go home and relax and spend the rest of Christmas day with my boyfriend, Jared.

I park the car that Jared and I shared, a beat-up old Ram truck that Jared needed for work as a carpenter. I grab my purse and snap my jacket in place. I lock the car and trudge through the snow in my black boots and take out my keys to unlock the apartment building doors. I stomp my way up the stairs to the top floor, making sure all of the snow was off my boots before I got to the room. I unlock my door and step in.

As soon as I step in, I know Jared wasn't there. The radio was on, one of the local radio stations playing Christmas music, and the tree was twinkling with brilliant lights in the corner of the living room space, with carefully packaged presents underneath. But without the warmth and comfort and love of Jared around, I knew he wasn't there.

I sighed sadly, taking my scarf off from around my neck and hung it over a chair and walk to the kitchen. I pause, my mouth open, gaping at the image in front of me. On the table were two white plates, with wine glasses placed on the corners of green and red placemats, with red wine set in the middle of the table.

Had Jared done this? I had to wonder, but he'd never done this before. I look around, and saw a note stuck on the fridge. I walked over and read it.

_Kimmy—_

_Sam needed some extra patrols set in, God knows why. Sorry. I'll come home soon, babe. Love you, babe. _

—_Jared_

I couldn't help the dive my heart took to the floor. First, I had to leave for work at seven o'clock, with barely a "Merry Christmas" out of my mouth as the morning rush kicked in. And now _this_. God knows I love Sam like my own brother—all the pack members were like my brothers, even Leah had some sort of soft spot for me since the beginning—but sometimes I really want to slap him hard enough to knock some sense in him. It was Christmas, for God's sake! Paul, or even Jacob, must hate the idea, too, wanting to spend the day with their Imprints and families. I can't believe Emily would allow this—she has more control over Sam than even Sam thinks.

I look over to the Christmas tree, where under it had small and medium boxes of gifts we bought each other. I had gotten Jared a few—a gift card to Lowe's, a jar the size of his head of banana peppers as a gag gift, that Aerosmith CD—_Toys in the Attic_—that he gave away a while ago, and, of course, a dog-tag that you get in the army with his name on it. I had even crocheted a scarf for him even though he didn't really need it although I knew he'd wear it any.

But I knew Jared had kind of over-did it with me. I did well to get him five gifts, but since I never really liked it when he got me anything, I still thought five gifts-for _me?-_were more than enough. I blush, looking away. I really hoped he didn't waste his money on anything too much.

I glance at the clock hung above the cabinets in the shabby kitchen. Six thirty-five. I trudge my way to the bed room Jared and I shared, and walk on over to the drawer. Opening a drawer, I reach in, grabbing one of Jared's T-shirts that were way bigger than me, and grab one of his black boxers, even though the T-shirt went half-way down my thighs. I strip off my nursing outfit—a Charlie Brown Christmas-themed one—and put on Jared's shirt and boxers.

After tying my long, black hair up in a sloppy bun and slip on my black-framed glasses, I slide my feet in my slipper-socks and walk to the kitchen. I grab a wine glass and pour some red wine in. After all, I might as well not waste it while Jared was gone.

Flopping on the couch, careful not to spill my wine, I curl up in an afghan my mom made a few years ago as a graduation present, and flip on the ABC channel. Half-way through the old classic, _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_, I started getting worried. Where was Jared? It was already well past seven-thirty, and it wasn't like Sam to keep patrols on like this, especially on a holiday.

It was when I heard rather loud stomping up the stairs that my heart leaped in my chest and thumped double time. Forgetting the movie, I leaped out from the couch, wine glass still half-full on the table, and open the door. I couldn't contain the grin that was sprawled out on my face when Jared looked at me, surprised.

"Hi, Jared," I say, smiling. He cocked an eye brow, and then looked down at my "out-fit". He drug his eyes from my socks up my body. When our eyes met, his already black eyes were like coal, his full lips pulled to the side in a suggestive smirk.

"Nice," he states, although his voice deceives him when he seemed breathless. He reaches out to curl a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry I'm late. Did you read my note?"

"Yeah," I say, and step back to open the door wider. He lumbers in and sets a plastic bag I hadn't noticed before on the couch. I raise my eye brows, but he shakes his head, grinning.

"So I guess you started without me?" he says, pouting, looking pointedly at my wine glass on the table. I try to resist the urge not to stare at his bottom lip, but it was hard not to.

"Understatement," I manage to say, and look away, embarrassed. He chuckles, and then grabs me up in a hug. I grin, and weave my arms around his torso. He smelled like wood and pine needles, a smell I loved since the beginning. He presses me closer in his chest as his hand travels down to my lower back, dangerously close to my butt. I blush when he dips his head in the crook of my shoulder and brushes his lips on my neck.

"Too bad you're not in your nurse outfit anymore," he mumbles in my skin, making tingly sensations climb up my spine. "I always had a fantasy about a certain naughty nurse on Christmas…" He nibs at the sensitive part right under my jaw bone.

"Jared!" I gasp, pushing at his chest away. He chuckles, squeezing my hips before pushing me a little away. Although his eyes were a little lustful, I could also see love as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Mmmm, you smell like wine and raspberries," he says, smiling faintly. He grasps my hand and leads me to the kitchen. "Now it's my turn to smell like wine."

"Why were the wine glasses and plates out, anyways?" I ask, cocking up an eye brow. His back stiffens for a second before peaking at me from behind his shoulder, seeming to force a smile out.

"I was planning on making you dinner, but when Sam called for patrols…"

_Damn you, Sam… _

"Eh, that's alright," I say, grabbing my 'Kiss the Chef" apron on a hook in the kitchen. "You were probably planning on making Macaroni and Cheese, huh? Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything," he says, smirking at me. "Tis true… Mac and Cheese and wine. Yum." I laugh and grab an oven mitt with a snowman on it.

"How about I cook, and you hand me the ingredients?" I offer. He smiles, relieved.

"Deal," he agrees, laughing when I roll my eyes.

After about a half-an-hour of ingredient-mixing and shell-stuffing, I slowly slide the stuffed-shells into the oven slowly. I started to close the door, and it already half-way closed when I felt a familiar forceful push from behind me, something poking my butt. I blush when I realize that it was Jared. I shoot up and look over my shoulder at him, my eye brows raised.

His ever-present smirk was still there, his eye-brow cocked. "Sorry, babe," he whispered, running his nose up my neck and nibbled on my left ear before running the tip of his tongue on it. I bite my lip to suppress a moan. "I kinda just lost my willpower to stop there for a second…" He growls loudly when I push my butt closer to him and he grips my waist.

"You are underestimating my self-control," he says, his growls reverberating through my body. I try to fight off my smile, and manage to nod. "Maybe we should open presents while we wait for our food," his voice strains, like it was nearly hurting him to not continue.

I nod again and turn around to face him, and meet his black eyes. "But first, this," I whisper, my cheeks still flaming as I reach up toward Jared's face on my tippy-toes. I press my lips against his, and about ask him to lose all self-control when a roar rips from deep within his chest. He opens his lips to wrap his lips around mine before slipping his tongue out and caressing my lips. I open my mouth to suck on his tongue before taking his bottom lip between mine and biting on it softly.

When I pull away, his eyes were still closed, his nose flaring. I could tell he was trying not to do anything exactly heavy, but I wondered how long it would last before he would open his eyes. I press my lips softly on his one more time before slipping out his arms and walking back to the living room.

I sit down on the couch right when Jared walked in, his expression dazed. He sat down next to me, throwing his arm behind me, staring down at me, smiling faintly. "I won't lie and say that wasn't the hottest kiss since ever, but, well…" He bit his lips softly when he averted his gaze back down to his lips before gazing into my eyes. "But, I want you to open your presents."

I groan, covering my eyes with my hands. "Jared, really? I told you I didn't want anything…" He laughs, and I uncover my eyes right when he rolled his eyes.

"So, I'm not suppose to get my Imprint anything for Christmas while you get me presents?" He cocked an eye brow at me. "I think not." My face heats up.

"C'mon," he said excitedly, jumping up, and dragging me toward the tree. He sit down on the shag rug and pats at the spot next to him, raising his eye brows expectantly. I sigh and look at him right back. Two can play at this game.

"Sit," he says, smiling, a little too cockily for my liking. I roll my eyes before sitting cross-legged on the floor with him. He then handed me a medium-sized present. I cock an eye brow and he just merely smiled back.

I hesitantly opened it with caution before he finally groaned. "It's not a snake, Kim, if that's what you're wondering," he teased, knocking his shoulder against mine. I blush and continue on opening the present slowly.

"I like saving wrapping paper," I say, smiling at the Scooby-Doo Christmas-themed wrapping paper. "Approved, by the way." He laughed right when I opened the present.

I gasp looking over the cover in complete shock. "Oh my, God, Jared!" I say, astonished. I looked up at him, surprised, while a shit-eating grin stared back at me. "How'd you know I haven't read this book in forever?" I asked incredulously.

He pretended to huff, looking a fake kind of upset. "Well, since Emily knows more about you than I apparently do, I had to practically go down on my knees to get some info out of her." He pushed my shoulder lightly. "Now I have kitchen duties for a week thanks to you."

I ignore this and hug him around his torso, squeezing him tightly against me. "Thank you, Jared," I whisper, kissed his chin. He chuckled before grabbing my chin before I could go too far away.

"Just a little bit higher," he mutters before enclosing his lips around mine. After a few glorious seconds, we parted so I could examine to book cover of one of my favorite books, _War of the Worlds_, since I was kind of a Sci-Fi nut. It's God's grace alone that Jared sat through all of those cheap 1980's alien movies I loved so much.

"Your turn!" I say excitedly. He sighs dramatically before tearing into my present, moving a big show of my caring at all about the wrapping paper. I resist the impulse to roll my eyes when Jared teased like this, and instead focused on Jared's happy expression when he faced my hand-made scarf. I was immediately enveloped in a hug. Giggling, I push him away, only to find him breathing the material of my scarf.

"It smells like you," he says innocently, winking at me, making me blush. I didn't have enough time to recover when a present landed on my lap. This time, he waits patiently as I open it, and I could feel the excitement bubbling over as he gazed at not my gift I was so carefully unwrapping, but my face, which made me blush.

I gap when before me is a package showing every CD since the beginning of my favorite band, Coldplay. This time it was me that enveloped Jared in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squeal. I nearly knock Jared over, and he laughs in my ear, hugging me by the waist.

"Glad you like it," he laughs.

"Understatement!" I laugh back, and kiss him fully on the lips for a good ten seconds.

"Okay, okay, calm down, hold your horses and everything in between," he says, adjusting me so that I was facing away from him, but my back firmly pressed against his chest as his arms encircled my waist.

"Here, open yours," I say, excited, thankful I wasn't the only one who had gone out to get CDs. When he opened up the Aerosmith CD, he hugs me tightly.

"How did you know?" he whispers in awe.

I twist in my seated position to see his face. "You think I don't listen when you talk to the guys while me and Em are in the kitchen?" He grins sheepishly before handing me a rectangular box. He kisses my neck for no apparent reason and chuckles.

"I think you'll like this one," he murmurs in my skin and I shiver before opening the paper. I open the brown box and stare, my mouth open, my face a shade of red I thought was unknown to man.

"Oh my, God," I say, although my mouth was so dry, I probably just mouthed it. Right front of me was a small red bra with a red, velvety bow and thin straps. Under it, I didn't even have to glance under the bra to see it the bra was so small, was a short, short mini skirt, maybe only two inches long, with white frills and a not very durable looking white elastic.

"Oh my, God," I repeat, covering my face, blushing like a mad woman. "Oh my… _Jared! _You bought me freaking _lingerie?_"

He was already laughing, his chest shaking and vibrating almost violently. I push against Jared, but he held me in place, his roaring laughter echoing my ear. "Kim… Calm down…!" He went off laughing again, and I so embarrassed I was in near tears.

"I'll calm down when you do!" I hiss, pushing against him and failing. I had to wait until he stopped laughed, which he did when he saw tears brimming my eyes.

"God, Kim, are you okay?" he asked, curling a piece of hair behind me ear.

"Why are you laughing?" I snap, angry. "Look, I'm not sure what possessed your mind to buy this, but, since I assume it came from online, I can't exactly ask you to return it." He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "What?"

"You just… Looked so funny when you saw it!" He snickered, and then proceeded to make a goofy face, teasing me, trying to make me understand the humor. Problem is… it worked.

I laughed with him I a manner of seconds, clutching my sides, gasping for air. "Well, I was kinda shocked, Jared," I laugh. "After all, what were you planning on doing with me, anyways?" He immediately stopped laughing and smiled in a secretive way. I gulp before blushing. "Maybe I asked too soon…"

He leaned over to me and kissed me almost to the brink of violently. I kissed him back, blushing like crazy before he finally pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes like black coal once again. "Let's continue on to our present-opening," he rasped, shoving the box behind him, "before I completely loose all self-control and will to stop…"

I looked down and quickly hand him the lone heavy-ish present, but of course, it was nearly as heavy as he wasn't capable of carrying.

He tore into it and went onto another laughing rampage when the jar of banana peppers was in front of us, on my lap. He kissed my temple, chuckling. "I might as 'how did you know', but well, you apparently know me too well," he said happily. I nodded. He was right after all. He loved banana peppers-he would eat them on anything. Even bagels. I know—_barf_.

"Now, here you go," he said, handing me one last present. I blush and look at him, narrowing my eye brows. He laughed. "Don't worry, Kimmy," he said, ruffling my hair, loosening it from my bun. "It's not a sex toy or anything. Trust me, I'll only save that for Valentine's Day…" He laughed when I attempted to jab him in the ribs with my elbow. "I would say 'just kidding', but, well, I'm not…" I throw him a glare before opening the small box.

I gap when a pair of tickets stared back at me. "You got… Jared, you got tickets to go see Linkin Park?" I gasp, looking over at him, smiling. It was a band both of us liked a lot, which he was surprised about in the beginning, thinking someone as "smart" and "girlie" like me had no appreciation for music like that… Whatever.

"How did you afford this?" I ask. After all, Linkin Park wasn't exactly an unpopular band. And since it was in Seattle, he must have gotten these when going to the city when I was at work…last year…

"Every wolf has his secrets," Jared said, winking at me. I blush and look over at the small gift card under the tree. "What?" he asked, taking my chin in his hand. I blush and look away.

"Nothing," I mutter, but he simply stared at my face until I admitted to my actions. I sighed, finally giving in. "Okay, so, I kinda of wished you hadn't spent so…much on me. I mean, Jared, I'm not even…I don't think I…"

He growled lightly, and I snapped my eyes back up to him in shock. "You think you're not worth it?" he said, just a notch below growling it out. I didn't have time to put in a full nod before he captured my head in his big hands and kissed me. I sigh, melting myself in his kiss as he parted his lips and our tongues melt in a dance. He pulls away almost sharply, and stared into my eyes.

"Kimmy…" he whispered, cupping my cheek while the other ended up on my belly. "I love you. No, probably more, I just…there isn't a word…" He struggled until he sighed, slightly frustrated. "I _love _you," he repeated, with more desperation. "I would make the world stop on its axis for you. I would make time stop for you. I would do anything to make this day stay forever, for you stay in my arms, laughing, smiling…" He sighed, resting his forehead on the back of my head. "I wished I was better at this. I'm no romantic, and if you think I'm some Romeo, uh, _no _I'm not. I just wish…I want to make you see how much I love you…"

I snuggled deeper in his chest, wishing I did understand. But this whole Imprinting-thing was just so over my head I had no idea what to do with it. I was never quite sure, in the very beginning, why Jared even spared a glance in my direction. But, I guess, it was something I never would understand, something I could only hope. I could only hope he loved me as much as he claims he does…

"Merry Christmas," I muttered weakly, handing him the Lowe's gift card, worth fifty bucks. He laughs lightly before kissing the back of my neck. He hugs me close and we stay this way until I start to get a little stiff. And I was starting to get a little hungry and I could smell the sweet fragrance of stuffed-shells. But when I moved to get up, Jared tightened his grip on me and brushed his nose on my ear, his breath tickling me.

"Where are do you think you're going?" he jokes. I smile and look over my shoulder at him.

"Well, the food is likely to appetizing, and since we're done with presents…" He chuckles before freezing, causing me to freeze, too. What had I done, now?

"Who said we were done?" he murmured, and before I could ask, he shot up and grabbed the bag he had carried in and set it aside, something small in his hand. I furrow my eye brows when I looked at his sleight nervous expression as he looked down at me. "One more thing," he whispered. "But, uh…could you stand up please?" I nod, a little worried now. What was going on that made Jared so suddenly nervous?

But when I stood up, he knelt down. On one knee. Right when my heart nearly jumped in my thought, he smiled nervously, grasping my hands, and I could feel a small box in his hands. I nearly feel backwards.

"Kimmy…" He cleared his throat nervously. "Kim, I do love you. I didn't Imprint on you just for some random reason, but because I love you. I was meant, since the beginning, to love only _you_. I wish I was Romeo, or some other Prince Charming, but, well, I'm your average Wolfe." He laughed at my red face, and then, turned serious. "But, I can show you, every day how much I love you… Let me show you for the rest of our lives how I may not be Prince Charming, but your wolf." He winked, not to be cocky or arrogant, but in the simple Jared way that made me love him for who—for _what_—he was.

"Kimberly Keller," he said, releasing my hands and opening the white box—from Jared's Galleria of Jewelry, which made me almost laugh-but I stopped when I saw the ring. Sterling, with a bright purple or pink gem in the middle. Beautifully simple, just like me. "Will you marry me?"

I smile through my tears. Did I really need to say an answer we both didn't already know?

"Yes."

**Aww, did I just kinda melt your heart a little? I loved writing this; I'm not really sure where the idea came to me… It was there, ya know? Anyways, Jared's Jared ring—ha, loved that, too—and his, er…"interesting" present to Kim is linked on my profile. I might—MIGHT!—write in this again, only add another chapter for Valentine's Day (and that will be a definate lemon…he, he), but for now…**

**Merry Christmas! **

**~ArielMermaid XD**


End file.
